A slave among men
by allusia16
Summary: Orchid is a freed slave who is Dr. Schultz assistant, best friend, and even lover. They go back to Candyland as they are now trying to buy more mandingos. As she does what's she's told she must do what slave women are forced to do in order to keep the peace. However she finds this difficult as she is introduced to more and more men. (Rated M with more scenes from Mr. Butch Pooch)
1. Chapter 1

1

"King?" I asked softly.

"Yes Orchid?" he asked. His old arms rested over my younger one.

"We have been friends for years… Why did you buy my freedom?" I asked looking up at him. He looked down at me with grey eyes; his beard tickled me whenever he kissed my lips or my body. He looked up for a moment.

"Well my dear not everyone thinks slavery is right." he said. I looked down and looked back up at him. "But you did more than that. When I spent the night at Callahan's plantation so I could kill his stable boy, Casey Monroe, you saved my life. He was going to kill me and I knew you would face the same penalty if I left you here, but regardless you did more for me like the last man who was with me."

I nodded.

"Django." I said and he nodded.

"Yes. I helped save his wife for him." he said reminding me. I nodded.

"And we are going back to the same plantation where you tricked the slave owner?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. We bought her and a mandingo from him. That is why we are visiting him again. He has the best mandingos of which we need for our mandingo business." he explained. I scoffed and curled up under him.

"I can't believe we are going to be mandingo owners just as a disguise to kill your targets." I said. He smiled a bit.

"Well from what I know many of our next targets will be coming through Greenville close to candyland it's the perfect time to speak about mandingo's again. I doubt he will deny me." he said. I was not too sure about this, but I trust King. I only nodded and buried myself within his chest.

"Alright." I replied and closed my eyes drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The next morning we saddled up and continued out for Greenville. I was curious and somewhat excited to be going to this Candyland place. The only negative I didn't like about the place was the slaves I knew would be there.

"You're worried." King concluded and I looked at him. My horse rode alongside his.

"I am not worried." I said. He then chuckled and looked at me.

"It's okay I am too." he said looking ahead. I sighed.

"I wish the world was not like this." I said and he nodded looking at me with gentle eyes.

"I know my love. But soon I am sure it will change." he said. "I know it will. There is something I need to inform you of something." I looked at him intently.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked disturbed.

"Calvin Candie tries to always get what he wants… and so do the men under his control. You are a beautiful woman with long locks and hazel green eyes. I would marry you if I was more secure about my age when it comes to you."

"King I already told you I don't care about your age. You saved me from slavery and made love to me. I would have no problem marrying you." I said trying to assure him. He smiled lovingly and looked ahead.

"Thank you." he said gently as if trying to hold back some stronger emotion. I looked ahead knowing he didn't believe me. He was too insecure. He hated how he could not move harder or rougher. I didn't care how rough he was with me. He was gentle and caring and that was enough for me. Soon, after hours or riding, we arrived in Greenville. We took no time and headed for the Cleopatra club. A black woman with a puff ball of hair pulled back opened the door for us. There was a white man waiting for us. He had sort of a creamy beige and gold suit on. King smiled and held out his arms.

"Ah Leonide Moguy so good to see you again." he said and the other man embraced him.

"Ah Dr. Shultz nice to be making business with you again." He said. King chuckled.

"But of course. I need excellent mandingo fighters so who do I come to? A good mandingo handler." he said. The golden haired man looked at me and grinned with interest.

"Oh good doctor is this your nigga?" he asked. King looked at me and gasped.

"Ah yes I almost forgot. Orchid this is Monsieur Candie's lawyer, Leonide Moguy. Moguy this is my assistant Orchid. She is a freed slave and should not be addressed as you would address a slave." He said with mild authority. I smiled.

"Hello Mr. Moguy." I said and he nodded.

"Pleasure's all mine." he said smiling before clearing his throat. "Well let us not stall any longer."

He turned and began to move up some spiral stairs.

"This clubs looks better every time I visit." King complimented. I walked behind him and Moguy laugh.

"Oh yes we are always getting more… workers for entertainment." he said glancing at me for a split second. What the hell? I said nothing and continued to follow them. Once at the top, we moved down a golden hall where I could hear men grunting and yelling. My body tensed at the sounds and soon the lawyer opened a door.

"Calvin your guests have arrived." He introduced.

"Come on Goliath use your weight…YOUR WEIGHT!" I heard a man yelled. I stepped inside and looked around the room. A black woman in gold sat on a long loveseat and she observed me. All this gold was going to make me vomit. I heard billiard balls being knocked together and I looked to see an older man, like King, playing pool. He gave us a distasteful glance before looking back at the pool table. There was a bar where a black man made drinks. My attention was turned back to the men on two sofa's shouting and yelling.

"Well good doctor you know I can't turn my attention away from a good mandingo fight." I heard a man say. He had slicked back yet styled brunette hair. The other was yelling rapido rapido. King gave a light glare.

"Yes of course," he said with disgusting and I saw the man with in the bowler hat looked over, a sign he may have heard King. I nudged him in his ribs and King smiled wide, "Then my good man let me come to you."

He began to move towards the couches and I followed now seeing the two black men fighting each other. Blood was all over them and I watched as they punched and kicked and bit at each other. I winced at the sight. Besides the slick haired man was another man. He had a clean shaven beard and he was shouting in…Spanish I think was the word. He had different layers of clothes with greyish slicked back hair. Beside him was a white cap.

"Orchid this is Calvin Candie of Candy land and his best friend and competitor Amerigo Vessepi. Gentlemen, this is my assistant Orchid, a free slave." King introduced. Both slave owners glanced at me with the intention to look back at the fighting men, but their gazes lingered. They stared right at my face for a few seconds which moved into minutes.

"A beauty isn't she?" Moguy said and I glanced at him. The man in the bowler hat glanced at me as well. I looked back at the two slave owners who had already stood up causing me to jump. Calvin Candie approached me with a smile of interest and took my hand. He pressed the front of my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"A pleasure to meet you Orchid." he said. I stiffened at his words and almost visibly sneered, but I didn't.

"Thank you." I said. Amerigo came around the sofas and stood beside Calvin. He took my other hand and kissed it as well speaking in his language. I opened my mouth to speak but no words formed. I did not know what to say to a man I couldn't understand. I looked at King who had a polite smile on his face.

"He said nice to meet you." He said. I nodded and smiled looking back at the Spanish man. He was handsome for a man of his age.

"It is nice to meet you also." I replied. The black men's movements were slowing down and Calvin looked at them.

"Keep fightin' niggas." he commanded and I hid my frown looking down for a moment. Amerigo moved back to his seat so he could cheer on his slave. Calvin looked at King.

"So Mr. Schultz in your letter you informed me that you wish to buy more mandingos for your business is that correct?" he asked. King nodded and smiled.

"Well yes there are not many handlers who have the top dollar niggas that I am looking for." he said. Calvin seemed delighted to hear King's words and he looked at me then back at King.

"Hm well Mr. Shultz, I hate that you came all the way down from Texas to here only for you to hear I have no niggas I want to sell." he said. Immediately King tensed up.

"I beg your pardon? No niggas to sell?" he asked. Calvin smiled a bit more viciously.

"All my niggas are top dollar right now, the best in Mississippi I cannot afford to give them up now." he said. King was still for a moment.

"I think I will need a drink then before the heavy road back then." King said stiffly and dryly. He turned and walked over towards the bar. I knew his tone. He was upset and in the mood to heartlessly kill someone. Ammrigo got up as well.

"I need to relieve myself I shall be back." He said exiting the room. I looked at Calvin to see him smirking with satisfaction. I lifted my head.

"Monsieur Candie if you are not willing to sell us any of your…men perhaps I may just sit and watch so I have more experience for the next buyer we go to." I said with a smile and he looked at me with intent.

"But of course." he said patting the seat beside me. "Please make yourself comfortable."

I nodded and sat down beside him looking at the men who were bloodier than before. I was sad for them, sad they had to do this, sad they were forced to kill in order to stay alive. I was distracted by hand on my inner thigh.

"Why's a woman like you interested in Mandingo fighting?" he asked moving his hand up my thigh. I look from his fingers to his face quickly taking his hand. Our stares were more dark and serious.

"Maybe I am looking for a little excitement." I said pulling his hand under my dress.


End file.
